Mollymauk Tealeaf
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Mollymauk | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Mollymauk Tealeaf | AKA = Molly | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Blood Hunter | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Infernal | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwold, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Yasha | Profession = Fortune-Teller | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 23 | AC = 15 | DC = | Str = 10 | Dex = 17 | Con = 14 | Int = 11 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 11 | Fanart = }} Mollymauk Tealeaf is a Tiefling Blood Hunter. He is played by Taliesin Jaffe. Description Appearance Molly is a lavender Tiefling with red eyes. His curled horns are pierced and extremely ostentatious, with little gems and baubles. He has a peacock tattoo that seems to be running up the side of his face, as well as a serpent tattoo on his right hand. His flamboyant appearance is often commented upon and he wears a bright and colorful robe covered with arcane symbols. Molly has two swords and a pouch that dangles from his hips. He also has many, straight, overlapping scars on his neck, upper chest, and arms, presumably from activating his swords. Personality Molly is described as a "literal and figurative peacock". He frequently tells extravagant lies, with little mind for whether or not his audience believes them. Insults tend to not affect him, as shown when by his lack of reaction when the old man in Ye Olde Mudhole called him a devil and told him to leave town. Biography Background According to Toya, Mollymauk joined the carnival two years ago. During this time he was incapable of speech. Pre-Stream Chapter 1 Relationships Yasha Jester Molly read Jester's fortune for two copper pieces, using a small set of cards. He predicted that there is something bright and adventurous in her future. At the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities, he showed her moon and shadow cards together and asked if she understood what they meant. Beauregard Molly finds Beau very annoying, to the point of describing her as "awful" to fellow carnival members. Beau, in return, is put off by Molly being rude to her. Character Information Quests Notable Items * Pair of "enchanted" Scimitars * Marked "fortune-telling" deck ** "The Silver Dragon" ** "The Anvil" ** "The Serpent" ** "The Eye" ** "The Moon" ** "The Shadow" * Disguise Kit Abilities Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Hellish Resistance * Infernal Legacy Blood Hunter Abilities * Blood Curses ** Blood Curse of the Eyeless * Blood Maledict (1 use) * Crimson Rite (1d4) ** Primal Rite: Rite of the Frozen * Fighting Style * Hunter's Bane Quotations * “Actually, I was hoping you would patronize us!” (Curious Beginnings) * "We're carnival people: we all have our issues. You don't wind up here if you don't have some kind of issues." * ‪"Mother always told me to never give away a story for free.‬" * "When in doubt, if something goes wrong, just... nudity. It usually works." * "BECAUSE I'M WEIRD!" -When asked why he travels with weird people in the circus. Trivia * Molly has implied himself to be a worshiper of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon (based on what he said to a carnival-goer). The veracity of this claim has not yet been proven. * Taliesin Jaffe confirmed that "Mollymauk" is named after Alan "Mollymauk" Musgrave in the 1966 teen comedy film "Lord Love a Duck", which had been directed by Taliesin's grandfather, George Axelrod. * "Tealeaf" is a suggested surname for Halflings in several editions of the Player's Handbook. External Links References Category:Main player characters Category:Campaign 2 characters Category:Performers Category:The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities